Dumbledore's Ditching
by Nicolas Blueflame
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has had enough of the world that he has saved. Unchanging and still hating others unlike them. Finally breaking he leaves after being threatened with treason. If they were so determined to stay like they are then it is not his fault when the next Dark Lord rose becouse of their willful ignorance. -One-Shot-


"Did I hear you right Minister?" Albus Dumbledore, The current Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of ICW and The Transfiguration Professor of Hogwarts was staring at the Minister, appalled. Did he hear him right?

"No one else would be better to further prove both how worthless muggles and their danger to us," said Priscilla Dupont the current minister. Did he not know of his stance about muggles? His protection of the muggles? Was he idiotic or merely insane?

"I am afraid I must refuse this... Proposition, Minister" The Minister rapidly changed from composed to angry. Priscilla had always been easily angered.

"Dumbledore you better help me try to restrain the disgrace that is muggles or I will charge you with treason!" His eyes narrowed and nostrils flared. While he was above the Minister in the international scene Priscilla still had power over him as The Minister of Magic. Sighing he wondered bitterly if the world was ever going to become better. He had defeated Grindelwald yet nothing changed! What did he get for all his fighting? Nothing. The average wizard still looked down upon muggles thinking them nothing more than dirt. The Wizengamot still elected leaders who looked down upon those that did not fit in their perfect wizarding world. Nothing has changed and he began wondering if it ever would. He turned from his pondering to the present. He looked straight at the worthless Ministers eye and slowly said

"No I do not think so Minister. I will not support you, in fact I will do my best to oppose you and everything you stand for." The Minister who had calmed down slightly in the time passed shouted for his precious aurors

Wizards slammed open the door and hurried into the room while aiming their wands at Dumbledore. They must have waited for his command outside his office. The Minister looked pleased, he seemed to think that he had won somehow.

"This is the time to change your mind," he motioned a person forward. In his hand he held a restraining artifact. He has had enough of this. Clearly he had been far too optimistic about the his world and its people. They all followed without thinking. He had defeated the biggest Dark Lord of the last hundred years yet his fellow wizards were arresting him for treason just because he did not agree with The Minister. Albus was done catering to the wizarding world and their blind leaders. If they still did not learn the lesson that the war with Grindelwald should have taught them then what hope did he have? He was washing his hands of this world, let it go on its own. If the world crashed around them when another Dark Lord took power then that was their own fault for not listening to him. He called on the bond he had with Fawkes to take him away to a family cottage. There he would plan his next move. He spoke loudly while flaring his magical aura,

"Clearly you have not learnt your lesson. Farewell, Idiots! Dumbledore Out!" His companion took hold of him on his head and flamed him away from those fools.

* * *

A small lake laid peacefully surrounded by trees in a clearing where only birds and small animals disturbed the quiet peace around the land. Suddenly a flash of flames appeared with a rushing sound. Many small critters hurried to disperse. A middle-aged man seemingly stepped out of the flames. His eyes flowed over the trees and unto the tower that was standing behind this garden. It looks as wise and ancient as its owners. Two people exited from the door at the front of the tower. They did not look like one might expect the possibly wisest people on earth to look like. To the left stood a 40-year-old man, he had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes with a small pudginess. He looked like a jovial man. Flanking him was a woman with black hair and piercing blue eyes. They both had slight laughter wrinkles in their face indicating their age. These were the Flammels; the wisest people Albus knew.

They met half way and began the trek together back to the tower. They had a light conversation on their way there but refrained from talking about the reason for the visit. When they arrived both parties sat down in their plush chairs. Tea came floating in from another room while they made themselves comfortable. The man's sigh was a sign that the pleasantries were over. He asked Albus

"Albus can I ask why have come to visit us? Not that I do not like it when my favorite pupil visits me but you usually floo before you arrive. Even now you seem far more tired and weary than when I last saw you, what happened?"

"Nicolas, I just." Albus paused for a moment before the continued "I have come to realize why you told me the story of Balduwin. They are all the same as they were before the great war. They still held unto their hatred of muggles and magical creatures even when I tried to get them to see that they aren't different from us. They are close minded and not a thing I did mattered to them. Their hate for anything that is not them has only increased if anything." he sipped his tea so he could gather his thoughts before continuing," what I am trying to say it that i have decided that I can't help them and I want to get away from it all."

The woman nodded and patted Albus on the arm sympathetically while the man sighed and wearily rubbed his eyes. He knew how things were in the outside world. Nothing he could do could stop it. All three of them were tired of how the world acted. It was the reason both Nicolas and Perenelle Flammel retired from the outside world. Nicolas nodded sadly, he knew Albus would eventually get fed up with the wizarding world. It might have been funny to some how little the wizarding world changed its way. Both thought the world was better when they were children. They began planning Albus disappearance and future. Perhaps if the world became better then he would return, yet it seemed doubtful.

I own nothing.


End file.
